Forgotten Memories
by InsanityTemptress
Summary: Naruto is found beaten up and unconscious in the woods by Kakashi. When he wakes up, it seems like Naruto has a case of amnesia and no one knows how long it will last so the hokage orders Kakashi to look over the boy.
1. Prologue

ok, so this is my first story here on ffnet. it is not edited so there might be a lot of mistakes. i hope it turns out alright.

DISCLAIMER: i do not own Naruto and i never will. as sad as that is to say it is true and always will be true

SUMMARY: Naruto is found beaten up and unconscious in the woods by Kakashi. When he wakes up, it seems like Naruto has a case of amnesia and no one knows how long it will last so the hokage orders Kakashi to look over the boy

PROLOGUE

There was a sense of calm in running through the trees, even if it was late in the night. The wind in your hair and the green trees everywhere. Kakashi was glad that his mission was over, now he could move through the trees at any pace he so desired, there was no longer that sense of urgency hanging over his shoulders telling him he needed to get something done.

That sense of calm quickly disappeared though with the scream that came from not too far off in the distance. Kakashi's senses were now on high alert as he sped off toward the direction he heard the scream coming from.

When he arrived at the area where the scream came from, all he saw was the body of boy lying unconscious on the forest floor.

Kakashi approached the boy to see if he was okay or not. What he saw shocked him, it was a young boy who looked to be around the age of 10. He was beaten up badly and was covered in blood.

"Well, looks like I'll have to take you back to the village to get you injuries looked at," Kakashi said to himself as he picked the boy up and ran towards Konoha.

xXx

As soon as Kakashi entered the village, he wasted no time at the gate check and headed straight to the Hokage's office with the boy.

Reaching the doors to the Hokage's office, Kakashi didn't bother with formalities and just barged into the office.

Startled at the sudden interruption, the 3rd Hokage and Iruka turned towards the door to see Kakashi with a boy in his arms.

"Kakashi, what happened to the boy?" Sandaime asked with a worried look on his face.

"I found this boy in the forest as I was coming back from my mission. I heard a loud scream and ran in the direction it came from and found him lying on the floor looking like this."

"I see," the Hokage said as he stood up from his desk and walked over to Kakashi. Shock was written all over the Hokage's face as he got closer to the boy. "This is Naruto! I wonder who could have been heartless enough to attack him?"

Just then, Naruto stirred in Kakashi's arms. Slowly opening his eyes, he cringed in pain due to the state his body was in. "What happened? Where am I?" Looking around he noticed three men in the room with him. "Who are you? Ji-san, who are these people? " Naruto asked with confusion written all over his face.

Iruka looked at the boy worriedly. "Naruto, do you remember anything? Do you remember who I am?" Iruka asked.

"No, I don't know you! Ji-san, who _are_ these people?"

"Oh boy, this can't be good," Iruka said shaking his head slowly. "What should we do Hokage-sama?"

"Well it seems he has no memories from his time in the academy if he can't remember who Iruka is, so that must mean he has no memories from after the age of 5. If that is so, that means that Naruto has the mentality of a 5 year old," Sandaime said with a worried look on his face. "Kakashi."

"Hai."

"I am making it your mission to take care of Naruto until he regains his memory. Try to lead as normal a life as possible while taking care of him. No one is allowed to find out about his memory loss or who knows what would happen to him. Is that understood?"

"Hai. I will do my best."

"But Hokage-sama…," Iruka started.

"Iruka, listen to me. I know you care for the boy, but you already have you time taken up teaching in the academy. Leave Naruto with Kakashi, he will be in good hands. You can help out with this situation by trying to keep Naruto's condition a secret during his time in the academy until his memory comes back. Now," looking at Kakashi, "since no one can find out about this, I'll need you to take care of treating his wounds for me. Naruto, listen to me. You are going to go with this man. He is going to take care of you until you get your memory back. Is that understood?"

Naruto nodded even though he had no clue as to what was going on.

"Okay, now that that's settled, you can leave Kakashi."

"Hai." Still with the boy in his arms, Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

xXx

"Alright Naruto, lets get you cleaned up." Kakashi said when they reached his apartment. Sitting Naruto down in a chair, he went to get his first aid kit from the closet. Kakashi began to clean and bandage Naruto's wounds only to be surprised at the fact that most of the wounds on the boy's body were already mostly healed.

"Is there something wrong? You keep looking at me with a funny face." Naruto asked worried something was wrong with him.

"No, nothings wrong. I was just amazed at how quickly you heal." Kakashi said as he finished wrapping the bandages. "Since it's already so late why don't we go to bed." Kakashi said walking over towards his bedroom. As Kakashi entered his room and prepared himself to go to bed, he saw Naruto standing awkwardly in the doorway. Kakashi sighed to himself, "You can sleep with me, my bed is big enough anyways."

A giant smile plastered itself on Naruto's face when he heard that and immediately ran forward and jump in bed.

Kakashi smiled at the boy's antics and climbed into bed also.

"Goodnight Naruto," Kakashi whispered to the already knocked out boy.

TBC

ok, tell me what you think. reviews would be greatly appreciated to this newbie writer!


	2. Ch 1: A New Day

ok, next chapter is out! the things written in italics are thoughts.

DISCLAIMER:i do not own naruto and i never will

CHAPTER 1

"Wake up! Wake up, wake up, wake up wake up!" screamed a little blond boy into the ears of a sleeping jounin.

Kakashi groggily opened his sleep filled eyes only to see the form of Naruto jumping on top of him trying to get him up. "What is it Naruto? Do you need to go to the bathroom?"

"No! That's not it!" Naruto said with a slight blush on his cheeks. "I'm hungry! I want you to feed me Kashi!"

'_Kashi? Is that what he just called me?' _ "No Naruto. My name is not Kashi, it's Kakashi. Got that?"

"Kakashi?" Naruto said with a thoughtful face, "Hmmm… No, I like Kashi better. "

'_Uh… ok, I guess I could get used to that,'_ Kakashi thought to himself.

"Kashi, feed me! I'm dying here! Tummy wants num-num."

"What do you wanna eat then?" Kakashi asked laughing at the boy.

"RAMEN!" Naruto shouted pumping his fist in the air.

'_How is that this kid can have so much energy this early in the morning?' _Kakashi thought to himself."Naruto, you can't have ramen for breakfast. It's not healthy."

"But I love ramen," Naruto said with a put on his face.

'_Oh man, how can this kid be so damn cute! Quit with the pouting! He's killing me with his cuteness!' _ "Okay, you can have ramen," at that Naruto looked up at Kakashi with his eyes full of hope, "but only for lunch. You need a healthy meal to start your day." Naruto's hope filled face immediately fell at those words. "Let's go to the kitchen to find you something to eat now." With that Kakashi pushed the boy off of him so he could get out of bed to walk over to the kitchen. Naruto followed closely at the man's heals at the prospect of food, even if it wasn't his beloved ramen.

"Food! Food! Food!" Naruto cheered all the way to the kitchen.

"Calm down Naruto, you'll get your food," Kakashi said with a smile on his face. '_This kid is too damn cute for his own good._' Kakashi opened his fridge only to realize it was completely empty. '_I must have emptied it before I went away on my last mission.'_ Kakashi turned away from the fridge to face the boy. "Naruto, there's nothing in the fridge so it looks like we'll have to go out shopping."

"Okay."

Looking more closely at the boy, Kakashi noticed the state the boy's clothes were in. "We might want to get you changed into something else first though," Kakashi said walking over to his closet to pick something out that could fit the boy. "Here, you can change into this," Kakashi said handing him a white t-shirt and blue shorts.

Taking the clothes, Naruto ran back to the bedroom to change. Kakashi went back to the closet to grab his own set of clothes to change into. When he got to his room, a most amusing sight met the eyes of the jounin. Naruto was all tangled up in his clothes while struggling to change.

"Help me?" the blond asked sheepishly when he noticed Kakashi in the doorway before he toppled over.

Laughing as he caught the blond, he had almost forgotten that he was dealing with a 10-year-old boy with the mentality of a 5 year old.

"Okay, let's fix you up so we can go eat," Kakashi said as he readjusted the oversized clothing on the young boy. _'And maybe go get you some better fitting clothes while we're at it.'_

xXx

Walking to the super market with the blond boy in tow was proving to be an awkward experience for Kakashi. The glares filled with hate directed towards the Kyuubi container and the questioning stares directed towards Kakashi were all more than he was used to. Looking down at Naruto to see how he was handling the situation only baffled the man more than the stares that were being sent their way. What baffled the man was to see the young boy just calmly walking down the streets with a giant smile plastered on his face looking as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"Naruto, how do you deal with all the stares the villagers give you?" Kakashi asked in a mixture of worry for the boy and amazement as to how well he handles the situation.

"Hmm? Oh, the stares. I don't pay attention to them anymore. I got used to them and just ignore them," Naruto replied in a dismissive manner.

Kakashi couldn't help but stare at the boy in amazement. '_Wow, for a kid with a 5 year old mentality, he's pretty strong.'_

Walking into the supermarket, Kakashi went about getting the necessary items they would need to fill his fridge. Naruto on the other hand, set out immediately for his soul food: instant ramen. He grabbed a whole pile of ramen in his arms stacked so high that he could just barely see over the top. With his pile of ramen in hand, Naruto walked back towards Kakashi with a little skip in his step.

"Kashi, can we get this?" Naruto asked gesturing towards the ramen in his arms.

Kakashi just shook his head. "Naruto, what did I tell you. We are here to get healthy food. Go put all that back." At those words, a pout found its way onto Naruto's face as he started to slowly walk back towards the aisle with the instant ramen. Kakashi sighed to himself, he just couldn't say no to that face. "If you can live though eating a healthy breakfast, then maybe we can go out and have ramen for lunch."

The words ramen and lunch put together made for one happy Naruto. Kakashi just smiled at the boy as he bounced back towards the aisle to put the ramen back where it belonged.

However, unknown to both, there was someone watching them from not so far off in the distance. Anger was building up in this man as he watched the hated demon child of Konoha walk about without a care in the world. There was nothing this man wanted to do more at this moment than to go and beat the living daylights out of the demon.

"How?! How is it that you're still alive? You should have died out there in the forest!" the man screamed as he ran towards the boy, fist ready to punch him.

The yell caught the attention of everyone in the supermarket, but the only ones that paid any attention to it were Kakashi and Naruto. Leaving his cart full of food behind, Kakashi ran towards Naruto. He knew he wouldn't make it in time to jump in and save the boy though, he was still too far away to get to the boy in time before the man's fist connected with Naruto's face. However, to Kakashi's surprise, Naruto, still holding the pile of ramen, was able to avoid the incoming punch with ease that only came after years of training. Lady luck was not favoring the man today as he came crashing head first into a pyramid of soup cans that Naruto happened to be standing next to.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Kakashi asked when he finally reached the boy. _'Well now we know who attacked Naruto out in the woods when I found him.'_

"So, the Hokage finally decided to put a leash on that demon," the man said as he emerged through the pile of soup cans that surrounded him.

"Excuse me?" Kakashi said as he turned to face the man. "I think you have it all wrong. This boy is not a demon. This boy is the savior of Konoha for keeping the demon sealed away within him. Now I suggest you leave before you make me any angrier," Kakashi said to the man with a glare that could make the toughest of men pee their pants.

Scared for his life the man quickly got up and scampered away.

"Did… did you really mean that? About what you said about me not being a demon and all?" Naruto asked with big watery eyes.

"Of course I did! Who could ever think a cute and innocent boy like you could be a demon?" Kakashi said as he walked up to the boy to give him a hug. '_Crap! Looks like I caved in. I mean, who can resist the urge to hug such an adorable little kid. Obviously I can't.'_

"Really?!" Naruto asked surprised at both the answer given to him and the hug.

"Yes, really," Kakashi replied as Naruto relaxed into the hug.

"Then what was that about a demon being sealed in me?"

'_Oh shit, I slipped up big this time_.' "Oh, that? Aha ha ha, I'll tell you about it when we get back home, okay," Kakashi said laughing nervously.

xXx

"Kashi! Tell me now!" Naruto demanded now that they were back at Kakashi's apartment eating their healthy breakfast.

"Alright, alright calm down. You know the story about the day the Kyuubi was destroyed right?" Naruto nodded. "Well it's not completely true. You see, while it is true that the Yondaime died fighting against the Kyuubi, the Kyuubi didn't die along with him. The Yondaime only had enough power left to seal the fox demon into a newborn baby. Naruto, you were that baby."

"I have the Kyuubi sealed in me?" Naruto asked aloud to no one in particular. Naruto then looked to Kakashi. "That's why everyone avoids me and calls me names right? It all makes sense now."

"Naruto, are you okay after hearing all of this?" Kakashi asked worriedly. _'He's actually taking it a lot better than I expected him to.'_

Naruto only nodded in response.

"Well if your okay with what I just told you, then there is something that I wanna ask you."

"Okay, what?"

"How was it that you were able to avoid that man that attacked you back at the supermarket. You avoided his punch with such ease even though you holding so many instant ramen cups in you arms that you could just barely see over the top of that pile."

"I don't know," Naruto shrugged. "It kinda just happened. Sorta like a reflex."

'_Reflex my ass. This kid's hiding something and I'm gonna figure it out.'_ "Naruto, you showed me you got the talent, how would you like to train to be a ninja with me. I can make you strong."

"Really! Awesome! Then if I train with you I can be as strong as the Hokage someday!" Naruto shouted with joy, jumping in his seat.

"Slow down," Kakashi said laughing. "Yes I can make you strong, but first you need to graduate from the academy and become a genin before you can even think about becoming as strong as the Hokage."

"Okay, but I'm not just gonna become as strong as the Hokage, I'm gonna become the strongest Hokage there ever was!" Naruto said with fierce determination in his eyes, pumping his fist in the air.

"Ha ha, we'll see about that," Kakashi said laughing at the boy. '_Who knows? He might be able to do it if he tries hard enough.'_

**TBC**

OK, so what did you think? good? bad? any ideas are welcome so please R&R!


	3. Ch 3: Babysitting

Here is the next chapter! Late thank you to those who reviewed, and thank you to all who like my story so far.

This is unedited so sorry if there are any mistakes. I hope you like it!

Things written in italics are thoughts

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto

CHAPTER 2

It has now been a week since Kakashi has taken Naruto into his care. Naruto was walking along side Kakashi in the new outfit he had gotten him, a black t-shirt, a sleeveless orange sweater, and blue jean pants. The whole outfit just emphasized the blonde's cuteness, which is why Kakashi specifically picked it out.

At this moment, the two of them were on their way to see the Hokage. He had made it mandatory for Kakashi check-in with him every week or so about Naruto's condition. Once they had reached the Hokage's office, Kakashi knocked on the door.

"Come in!" the Hokage yelled. When he saw who exactly had entered, he perked up a bit interested in how things were going. "So, how has Naruto been doing?" Sandaime asked Kakashi, full of curiosity about Naruto's condition.

"Naruto has been adjusting pretty well, though there have been no improvements concerning his memory loss. I, on the other hand, have been having some trouble adjusting. The kid keeps getting into trouble, one thing after another, and there are times that I keep forgetting that this ten year old boy has the mentality of five year old."

"Oh really? Explain to me," the Hokage asked, curious to hear about it.

"Well…"

_**FLASHBACK**_

Naruto and Kakashi were out training in the woods when they came across a lake.

"Ooo! Kashi, can we go swimming?" Naruto asked as soon as he spotted the lake, his short attention span not letting him stay focused on his training.

"Sure, why not? You could use a break," Kakashi said as he walked over to sit by a tree and opened his book.

As soon as he had gotten the word of approval, Naruto stripped off his clothes and jumped in the lake. However, he had wandered too far from the shore and the water became deeper quicker than he had expected it to, and since Naruto didn't know how to swim that well, he started drowning.

"Kashi! HELP ME!" Naruto shouted while trying to stay above water.

Hearing the cry for help, Kakashi looked up from his book only to see the boy drowning. Kakashi wasted no time in trying to save him as he ran towards the lake and jumped in, clothes and all. He grabbed the now limp boy in his arms and pulled them both out of the lake. He noticed that the boy was not moving, so he checked to see if he was still breathing. '_Nope, he's not breathing. This is not good,_' and proceeded to perform CPR on the boy. Naruto coughed up water and looked up to see Kakashi hovering over him.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Kakashi asked looking down at the boy, worry written all over his face.

"I'm okay now," Naruto said while sitting up. "Thank you for saving me," he said as he gave the older man a hug, tears forming in his eyes, "I thought I was going to die!"

"I'd never let you die Naruto! But as long as your alright I guess everything is okay," Kakashi said as he hugged the boy back. "Maybe we should do something else today, now that the lake seems like a dangerous place to be," he said as he stood up with the boy. "But tell me Naruto, do you even know how to swim?"

"Ah, well… I actually don't know how to swim that well. No one ever bothered to teach me," Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"Naruto, you should have said so before, I would have taught you how to swim," Kakashi said shaking his head.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Well it sounds like Naruto gave you some trouble Kakashi," Sarutobi laughed

"Yeah, well Naruto almost drowning was not fun and I hope it never happens again," Kakashi said.

"But its okay since Kashi was there to save me!" Naruto cheered.

"Kashi?" the Hokage raised an eyebrow.

"It's the nickname he gave me," Kakashi said gesturing toward Naruto.

"Yo, old man!" came a yell as the doors busted open. "Ya gotta hide me! I got the women from the baths hot on my tail, they somehow found out I was there. Oh, sorry, didn't realize you were with someone already," the man said as he finally took notice of the other two in the room besides the old man. "Sorry to bother you. Guess I'll go find somewhere else to hide."

"It's alright Jiraiya, you can stay," Sandaime smiled at the man, using an extra dose of friendliness in his voice. "It's been a while since we last saw each other, hasn't it?"

"Ah, yeah it has," Jiraiya laughed nervously, he wasn't liking the tone his old sensei was using.

"After being away for over a year, this is how you greet your former sensei? Coming to me after getting yourself in trouble?" Sandaime said with a disapproving look.

"Well you see, I was just doing some research for my new book…"

"Enough already," the Hokage interrupted the man. "Kakashi," he said turning towards the silver haired ninja, "I'm assigning you a mission for today."

"But Hokage-sama, what about Naruto?" Kakashi questioned.

"No need to worry about Naruto while you're away, Jiraiya here will take care of him 'til you get back."

"What! You're saddling me up with a brat! You can't do that! Now I won't be able to do my research for my next book!" Jiraiya protested.

"I can, I will, and I just did," the old man said right back. "This is to keep you from doing your so-called research and causing more problems for me." That said, he turned to face the blond boy in the room. "Naruto, is that okay with you? This man is going to take care of you today while Kakashi is away on a mission."

"Okay," Naruto replied looking towards the less than enthusiastic toad sage.

xXx

Now that Kakashi had left for his mission, Naruto was walking behind a very unhappy Jiraiya.

"Alright, listen kid, this is what we're gonna do for today," Jiraiya said after stopping and turning around to look at the kid. "You are gonna keep your mouth shut and do as I say so I can do my research in peace. Oh, and you're not gonna say a word of this to the Hokage, got that?"

Naruto only nodded so as not to anger the older man any further.

"Okay, off to the baths we go!" Jiraiya smiled, having a complete 180 turn in attitude now that Naruto agreed to his terms, and marched off in the direction of the baths.

Once they reached the bathhouse, Jiraiya snuck around until he found a spot with a good view, with Naruto following right behind him.

"Ohoho, this is a good spot right here," Jiraiya said with a lecherous grin as he pulled out his binoculars and notepad. The two of them were sitting up in a tree right above the women's bath.

"I don't think this is very nice to the ladies down there," Naruto said, still full of innocence.

"Didn't I tell you not to talk so I could get my research done?" Jiraiya said, annoyance laced in his voice.

"But, still…"

"You know what? Forget what I said before. Why don't you just go down and play or something," and with that he pushed the boy out of the tree, completely forgetting where they were and not thinking of what would happen afterward.

Naruto screamed as he fell out of the tree into the women's side of the bath, hitting his head on one of the rocks when he landed. Jiraiya, realizing what he did, quickly went down to get the boy. The women screamed as the events played out: a boy had fallen into the baths and now a perverted looking man was there also. All the women were screaming and throwing things at the man as he grabbed the kid, trying to chase him out.

Finally, Jiraiya had made it out of the bathhouse with the kid. Looking down at the boy though, he noticed that the blond was knocked out from that bump he got on his head.

'_Maybe pushing him out of a tree wasn't the smartest idea ever,'_ Jiraiya thought to himself as he brought the boy to the hotel he was staying at to rest until he woke up.

At the hotel, Jiraiya placed the boy down on the futon to rest. He was hoping that the boy would wake up quickly and that nothing would be wrong with the kid. Now he was left with nothing to do until the kid woke up. A couple hours passed with nothing but mumbling and tossing and turning coming from the boy.

"Ah, no… stop, don't…. " Naruto mumbled in his sleep.

'_Wonder what the kid is dreaming about. Doesn't sound too pleasant from what he's mumbling and the look on his face. Must be having a nightmare,'_ Jiraiya thought as he looked down at the boy with concern, feeling guilty for what he did.

"NO!" Naruto yelled as he shot up in bed, panting slightly. "Huh? Where am I?" he asked aloud, looking around in confusion.

"You're in my hotel room. You've been knocked out for a couple hours now," Jiraiya said as he walked up to the boy. "Sorry about pushing you out of that tree."

"It's okay, it was my fault anyways. You told me not to talk while you did your research but I did anyways. Sorry."

_Grumble._ Naruto blushed looking down at his stomach.

Jiraiya chuckled. "Hey kid, you wanna go get something to eat?"

"Can we get ramen?" Naruto asked with big eyes, unsure of what to expect from the man in front of him.

"Sure we can get ramen," Jiraiya said as he walked towards the door. "Ya comin' or not?"

"Hai!" Naruto smiled as he scampered to catch up with the taller man.

xXx

Now that he was done with his food, Naruto leaned back in his stool and allowed for his stomach to digest. Jiraiya could only look at the boy in amazement. The kid had been able to wolf down five bowls of ramen! Jiraiya just shook his head to clear it of the disturbing scene he just witnessed.

"Okay, now that our meal is finished and the fact that it's starting to get pretty late, I think it's time we went back to see the Hokage to see if Kakashi is back or not."

"No need 'cause I'm right here," Kakashi said as he entered the ramen stand. "I figured you'd come here to eat, Naruto."

"Kashi! You're back!" Naruto yelled in delight as he ran up to give the silver haired ninja a hug.

"Yup! I finished my mission as quickly as possible so I could come back to get you," Kakashi smiled and hugged the blond back. "I'll be taking him now Jiraiya-sama."

"Ah, wait Kakashi, before you go there's something I need to talk to you about," Jiraiya said as he motioned for Kakashi to come closer. Curious about what the sannin needed to tell him, he set Naruto back down on the stool and got closer to the toad sage. "There was something that worried me a little when I was with Naruto today. After he had fallen and hit his head, Naruto started having this bad dream and was tossing and turning and mumbling things in his sleep. Maybe you should ask him about it since it seemed to freak the kid out, he woke up screaming and panting," Jiraiya said in a serious tone.

"A nightmare?" Kakashi wondered. "I'll be sure to ask him about it," he said as he turned back towards Naruto, holding out his hand out for the boy to take. "Come on Naruto, let's go." And with that the two left the ramen stand, hand in hand, to head back to Kakashi's apartment.

A little time had passed since Kakashi and Naruto had left Jiraiya at the ramen stand when he realized something very important.

"AH! Kakashi that bastard! He left me to pay for Naruto's bill!" he cried in sudden realization as he looked down at his now empty wallet.

xXx

It had become dark outside when the two had finally reached Kakashi's apartment. Naruto's eyes were drooping and his steps were becoming more sluggish and overall it looked like the blond was about ready to crash. With a yawn as they entered the bedroom, Kakashi got out Naruto's pajamas and helped the boy get ready for bed, however Kakashi just couldn't seem to get the sannin's words out of his head.

"Naruto, Jiraiya-sama told me that when you two were out you hit your head and had a nightmare while you were passed out. Is that true?" Kakashi asked worried about the boy.

"Yeah, I hit my head, then I had this really weird dream," Naruto said through another yawn.

"Can you tell me what your dream was about?"

"Well I can't remember much and it was kinda fuzzy, but there was this person – I think that person was very important to me – but he was turning away from me, leaving me all alone and no matter how much I tried to run and catch up to him, I couldn't," Naruto said a little sad towards the end.

'_That doesn't sound like a normal dream. Could it be that when he got hit on the head, his memories started surfacing? I should go report this to the Hokage.'_ "That really is an interesting dream Naruto. Now you should go to sleep, I'm going to go see the Hokage to report about my mission so I'll be right back," Kakashi said turning to leave after tucking Naruto in. He was stopped though when he felt a tug on his sleeve and turned around to see Naruto gripping onto it tightly.

"Wait Kashi, don't leave. Stay with me?" Naruto asked looking up at him with his patented puppy dog eyes that were impossible to say no to. "I don't want to be alone."

"You won't be alone Naruto. I'll be right back," Kakashi said trying to reassure the boy.

"But…but…please stay, I don't like the dark. Bad things always happen in the dark," Naruto said quietly looking away.

"Fine I'll stay with you," Kakashi sighed, laying down next to the boy, stroking the soft blond hair. _'I guess I can go and report to the Hokage about Naruto's condition until after he falls asleep, though I wonder what it could be that made him afraid of the dark?'_

**TBC**

I hope this chapter was good. Ah, I can't believe I made Jiraiya such a jerk towards Naruto! Well at least he warmed up to him later.

Please review! I would love to get feedback from you guys. Any ideas you have are welcome since I'm not 100% sure on where I want this story to go. Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
